White Wolf
by Flamer89
Summary: A new girl appears at the school...unique mutation...don't wanna give to much away but i'm hoping it's a good read! Idea from Xmen 2! please r 'n' r! WOC in the end hopefully! rating may change in later chapters due to language!
1. A new face

A/N: hey Flamer89 here! my second fanfic which will become a mutli-chaptered story hopefully! but just to warn u that updates will probably not be regular! So no killing me if there is a long period of time between chapters! I got this idea while watching X-men 2 so if u wanna ruin some of the story for urself, go watch it and i'll see how many people will know where I got my inspiration from and basically how the story will turn out! Also this is NOT a mary sue! just in case anyone was thinking that! Yes I_ am _British but I actually made the girl British because I thought Prof. Xavier sounded quite british even though i'm not sure he is! I'm giving to much away now so I shall shut up and let you read the story! Please review! even you people without accounts here!

Disclaimer: Non of the characters are mine except for the new girl! and the plot is also mine! sorry if it resembles anyone's wasn't intentional!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**White Wolf.**

Chapter 1: A new face

Charlie walks up to the large, looming iron gates. Finally arriving at her destination, she felt numb. She thought she would feel joy, relief, or hope. Anything! Just so long as she felt something! But instead was filled with nothing and no idea what to expect. She thought about turning around, leaving them alone and carry on living by herself but the nightmares of all the blood that had been spilled forced her hands to push open the gates.  
Some kids were playing basketball as she walked up to the magnificent front door. She noticed they had stopped playing and were watching her and knowing she probably looked worse for wear thought it best to just walk in. Closing the door with a click, she turned round only to knock straight into someone. A woman with snowy white hair and contrasting dark eyes looked her over and asked,  
"Sorry. Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Erm...is there a Professor Xavier here?" Charlie said in a British accent.  
"I'll just take you to him, he's in his office and it's easy to get lost in here." the woman said with a smile. "I'm Professor Ororo Munroe."  
"Charlie. Short for Charlotte but please don't call me that. It's just too...not Me." said Charlie with a small chuckle.  
Ororo just smiled and opened the oak door after a quick knock.  
"Yes Storm?"  
"Visitor for you." she replied and stepped out of the way so the young woman was in view. She lowered her hood revealing long, messy light brown hair and shrugged off her coat without lifting her eyes off the floor. When she did, the professor saw the sadness and relief there in the ivy green eyes flecked with amber.  
"Charlotte!"  
"Hey Granddad. And please call me Charlie!"  
Shock was registered on everyone's face bar Charlie's. Ororo's mouth hung open in a very unladylike manner than she normally kept to.  
"You're his granddaughter?"  
"Yep, at least I hope so or otherwise I've travelled a long way for nothing!" Charlie said trying to lighten the stifling atmosphere.  
"Charlotte. Sorry, Charlie..." corrected the Professor after a stern glare from the young woman in question. "What are you doing here? Does your mother know? When did you get here?"  
"Help, sort of and about a week and a half ago." she said smiling lightly.  
"Help? Why do you need help?"  
"Well secrets can never be kept in a family so why you even bothered to try I don't know. Another thing about family is you tend to inherit things, for example, a mutation gene."  
"Please try to make some sense."  
"I know that you run this school, that it is a school for mutants and that you are a mutant. Maybe I get it from you? My mutation I mean."  
"You're a mutant? Does your mother know?" By this point Charlie was sat at the desk opposite her granddad and Storm had fallen down onto a sofa at the back of the room.  
"Well she will do if she read my note. If not, I'm sure you'll tell her."  
"Storm, can you please make sure I won't get disturbed?" asked Professor Xavier.  
"Of course." she replied and stepped out the room, closing the door behind her.  
"Right, start from the beginning and don't leave out any vital information."  
"Basically I found out I was a mutant and thought 'Wow how cool is this!' before I realised not many people actually like mutants."  
"What is your mutation?"  
"I can turn into pretty much any animal I want I think."  
"You think?"  
"Well I haven't really tried every single animal in the world but my favourite so far is a wolf. Dunno why really... it's always been my favourite animal since watching Balto when I was 8."  
"Ok, so how did you end up in America?"  
"I saved up! I'm not that big on shopping to be honest so I decided to buy a plane ticket and visit you! Well, that and you know...move out to live here."  
"Pardon? And you haven't told your mother?"  
"I wrote her a note explaining everything!"  
"It would have been better to tell her in person. You should ring her." he said with a meaningful look.  
"I will! Later. But can I please have a shower first? My plane landed somewhere in Canada I think and so I have seen shelter for days! Meaning no hot water. Hint hint!"  
"Of course, and I'll set up a room for you."  
"Thank you Granddad!" she cried rushing round the desk to give him a hug.  
He chuckled and patted her back before telling her he would have Storm show her to her new room.  
'This is going to be great!' Charlie thought, 'I can't tell him my problems tonight. I want one night without needing to worry about what people will think of me. I'll just ruin it tomorrow when I HAVE to tell him.' and she skipped off behind Ororo to her new room with a power shower thank God!


	2. An old face

**A/n:** See bottom! Interesting stuff written there!

**Disclaimer:** Charlie is the only character i own and the song is "Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot**.  
**

**White Wolf.**

Chapter 2: An old face

After a long shower and finally finding some shampoo and conditioner, Charlie left the communal bathroom with clean, knot-free hair wrapped in a towel and noticed it was late at night.

'How long was I in there for? Ahh well...now to unpack.' she thought to herself. It didn't take long after only having one fairly large rucksack with her. As most of her clothes were still dirty from the journey she decided to do a bit of washing, especially as she was still up. Taking the towel off her head and changing into the pyjamas they'd laid out for her, she could vaguely remember where the utility room was from her quick tour of the mansion. They hadn't shown her the lower levels yet as she was still gagging for a shower at the time. As curious as she was now, she knew better than to snoop around on her own. Last time she'd done that, her elder brother had locked her in the cellar on the pretence of being trapped in there himself! Memories of that made her shudder and continue her quest of searching for the washing machine.

One thing she would be forever grateful for was the fact that this kid had charged up her MP3 player's batteries for her, she guessed that was his special gift or something, better than hers anyway, but she wouldn't think about that tonight. After she had loaded the machine as much as possible, she sat down in the sitting room, or lounge as they had called it. She was going to have to get used to some of the American lingo while she was over here because she only knew vaguely what some phrases meant from previous visits to her grandparent. Not daring to risk waking up the other residents she put on her music while she sang, in what she thought was a terrible voice, under her breath. After skipping a few songs, she came across one of her favourites, 'Dare you to move' by Switchfoot. 'The first playing of the chorus gets me for some reason, it just moves me.' Charlie thought as she turned up the volume slightly.

Logan's side. 

How many hours had he been sat on that bike? Too many, that's for sure. 'Scooter needs to get better seats or something!' he thought as he slipped into the silent, dark mansion. He didn't know why he still came back here. Rogue and Bobby and the rest had all moved onto college and left 'home' as such. It was really the only place he seemed to be genuinely welcomed and that comforted him he guessed.

Silently clicking the front door shut, he dropped his keys on a small table near the door. Still to awake from the ride home, he crept into the kitchen to grab a root beer, or at least look for something stronger, and then perhaps watch something on TV. Just as he suspected, nothing but chocolate shakes in the fridge but still using the light from the fridge he searched the cupboards. He didn't like to constantly remind himself of his heightened senses so used others methods occasionally. Best he could find were some bottles of soda, so grabbing one, he rummaged in a drawer and found a bottle opener. Once it once opened, he took a large gulp before moving in the lounge.

Taking in a quick glance of the room, it appeared someone had beaten him to it and had fallen asleep on the sofa. Not wanting to wake the poor soul up, Marie's influence, he started to leave before he noticed that the person was actually saying something.

"Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
the tension is here  
the tension is here  
between who you are and who you could be  
between how it is and how it should be"

Charlie had reached the second verse now, oblivious to everything around her, eyes closed.

"I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before"

Standing stock still, Logan listened. Was she talking to him? No, she was singing it wasn't she? Hmmm must be one of those insomniac kids. Therefore they wouldn't mind if he put the TV on, would they?

"Oi, kid. Shift over." Logan stage whispered.

Charlie nearly jumped out of her skin when some strange, looming, dark figure poked her shoulder.

"I swear, if you leave me alone, I won't scream for help and no one will know. You can even have my MP3!" she pleaded to the shadow taking the earphones out and thrusting the object into the person's hands.

"What the hell? Look-" he managed to get out before being interrupted.

"My granddad runs this school and I swear I will yell as loud as possible in 5 seconds if you don't leave. And I should warn you, I can yell pretty loud. I'm renowned for it!" Charlie hissed, showing more confidence then she felt.

Placing a large hand over her mouth, feeling slightly irritated Logan began to speak again. "Look, I'm a resident here. I should be asking who the hell you are! You're the newbie here! I'm gonna remove my hand now and when I do, I wanna know what you mean by your granddad runs the school." True to his word he lifted his hand off her face.

Feeling cold perspiration starting to trail it's way down her forehead and landing in her eyebrows, she nodded. Once free of his hand, she leapt of the sofa and started to race out the room.

"Whoa! Get back here!" Logan grabbed her and shoved her back on the sofa. "Sit there and tell me who you are! You're not going anywhere till you do!" and stood, arms crossed, towering over the teenager.

"Please, don't hurt me. My name's Charlie, well Charlotte, and my grandfather's called Professor Xavier. I'm staying here for a while. On holiday." she gabbled out.

"You're related to the prof? Hmm... didn't know he had a family... didn't know they'd allow non-muties into the school."

"I am too a mutant!" she nearly shouted back. Then realising what she had said clapped her hands over her mouth again to prevent other pieces of information about herself to leak out.

Logan just snorted disapprovingly. Then narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer. "Are you British?"

Leaning as far back in the sofa as she could, Charlie nodded her head. Removing her hands she asked, "Who are you? I've told you who I am."

"They didn't tell you about me? I would be hurt but I guess I haven't been back in a while so there's no reason they should. Name's Wolverine, well real one's Logan but...so anyways, now introductions finished with, scoot over."

"Ok, Logan." she said sounding the name in her mouth. She moved to one side of the sofa and leaned over to switch on the lamp next to it. Wincing slightly from the sudden brightness, she flicked her head back to the man on the sofa next to her, eyes screwed shut.

Logan grabbed the remote and automatically turned down the volume before the picture even came up. Finally he switched over to a basketball game.

"Erm..."

"What is it kid?"

"My name is Charlie and please could I have my MP3 back?" she said with a slight air of annoyance.

"Sure." and he placed it into her open palm. "So, what's your mutation then? Insomnia?"

"Oh... erm... no... I wish." she muttered under her breath.

"That bad eh?" he replied having caught what she'd said.

"Hell yes. I need to make sure I stay up tonight, and every night till I'm settled." Charlie stated staring at her knees, which were tucked under her chin. "That's if they let me stay here long enough once I tell them all." she finished.

"Why, what's your mutation?" Logan asked, now actually ignoring the game and turning to look at the woman who'd caught his attention.

"Well, I guess you could say I can morph into animals. A wolf is my main one. My favourite actually." she responded, smiling slightly. Then she looked up into his face and something clicked. "Have I seen you before? Somewhere with snow?"

Looking perplexed, Logan shook his head. "No, like I said, I haven't been back here for a while. Been travelling around near Canada."

"Canada?" Charlie whispered, still staring into his face but a million miles away.

"Yeah," Logan shifted in his seat. "Also could you quit staring at me, getting kind of disturbing?"

"Oh sorry, yes of course!" she apologised and swiftly looked at the screen, but still not seeing. "Wait, were you near an abandoned dam or something? Lots of old, rusting iron around. Stood in the snow."

"You mean Alkali Lake?" Logan asked, quelling the disturbing images he'd seen there.

"Yes, Alkali Lake. I remember that name." and then horrifying images and blood, and slashed animals clouded her vision. Tears started to leak unnoticed out of her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? You ok?"

"What? What do you mean?" staring back at Logan.

He lifted his hand and using the back of one of his fingers caught a tear and showed it to her.

"Oh. Sorry." Charlie sniffled, furiously wiping her tears away. 'Crying in front of a complete stranger! How much more eccentric can you get Charlie! Get a grip!' she thought. Although it wasn't long before even more memories flooded back causing her silent weeping to turn into stifled sobs.

"Hey, hey now. Shhh." Logan whispered before pulling the fragile looking girl into a hug and letting her sob on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of letting Logan stroke her hair and whisper comforting words, Charlie pulled away. "Thanks."

"No problem. What happened?"

"It's just stupid memories. They won't leave me alone! But I've told them that I won't do what they want anymore!" she cried.

"Calm down! Who won't leave you alone?" he asked with concern.

"I don't know! I've never seen their face but they always find me! I came to ask my granddad for help but why should he. Not with the things I've done!"

"Nothing you've done would be bad enough to turn the professor against you, I should know!"

"Yes I have! I'm out of control! I need to be stopped before I hurt someone! I only have so much power over it, I've only got animals so far but soon I'll hurt someone I love, I know I will!" Charlie stated, verging on hysterical.

"Shhh. Look it's ok! Just tell your granddad your problem," he said as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. For some reason she'd turned numbingly cold.

"I can't! There's too much blood! They'll find me and make me hurt him if I tell him!"

"Look, no one can manipulate a friend of the X-men and get away with it, ok? We'll all help."

"No, you can't," she'd turned alarmingly quiet and calm now. "I've already put you in danger telling you. I'm sorry, I've got to..."

Before she finished, she'd scrambled off the sofa and ran round to the door. Logan stood and watched her go. She turned at the door, looked him straight in the eyes before turning into a beautiful, medium-sized wolf, with glorious, white fur and piercing greeny-brown eyes. Then running out, Logan rushed to follow her. Reaching the front door, he managed to catch a glimpse of white disappearing into the forest, the sun a mere 6 hours off rising.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hey agen! sorry it took a while to update on this story but i have been busy doin school work and stuff for my GSCE year eek! lol! This chapter is actually quite long! So proud of myself! lol! also not sure if you american's call them sofa's or couches because I used to live there when I was little and get told off over here for my 'amercanisms' but i dunno if sofa is one of them? Convo between Logan and Charlie didn't go exactly as seen in my head at first but the ending was! left it hanging a bit so i'm sure to come back to it! I was looking for a good song for her to be singing because I saw logan in my head standing behind the sofa(back to it) with charlie lying on it but not being able to see her face and so unsure as to whether or not she was talking to him...dunno if i achieved it but i was gonna use 'Pet' by A Perfect Circle but saw 'A walk to remember' last night (kinda dissapointed coz i thought it lacked depth), heard the song and thought the lyrics kinda fitted...i also have plans for this song later! but less of my inane ramblings! Review please and tell me what you think! Constructive critisisms welcome!


	3. A helping hand

A/N: down at the end!

**White Wolf.**

Chapter 3: Hiding certain truths.

At 5 in the morning, Charlie re-entered the mansion. Dashing up the stairs to her room, she made sure that her bed looked as though it had been slept in and grabbed a clean, white t-shirt to wrap round her injured wrist. The bleeding still hadn't stopped, and although she couldn't remember exactly how she'd got wounded, she knew that she'd done it herself. She'd had to.

Now roughly about 5:30am, Charlie ran into the kitchen and was quickly but silently opening all the drawers and cupboards she could see in search off something to bandage her wrist. Finding nothing she sighed in frustration.

"Do they never get injured round here? You'd think with it being a school they'd at least...have...a...wait! The sickbay!" and with that sudden thought, Charlie rushed to the elevator and down to the lower levels.

Once in the elevator, she remembered that she hadn't been shown around this floor, and that she had promised herself not to do this. Unfortunately the blood loss was becoming the greater need.

As the doors slid open with a swish, Charlie decided that even in her weakened state, it might be better to transform so she could find the sickbay. Turning herself into an ant, she began her search.

"Damn hallways! Why do they all look the same?" she muttered. Seeing as she wasn't getting very far, she transformed back just slowly enough so that redhead teacher, Jean Grey, didn't notice her. Charlie also noticed that she had just come out of the sick bay and the door was about to close. Considering the fact that she wouldn't know how to open it again, she rushed forward and slipped in.

Praying to a higher power that no one would come in again, she scrambled around the drawers for something to wrap her arm in. Finally, she found some pristine white gauze and some cream coloured bandages. Too bad she was right-handed and her right wrist was the one injured.

'Ahh well, that'll do I suppose.' she thought, while she looked at the poorly wrapped arm. 'If anyone asks, I'll say I sprained it by sleeping on it funny.'

Quite proud of the outcome, she headed back out the room and towards the elevator. Pushing a round silver button that indicated the Ground floor, she leaned back against the back wall of the shiny elevator. She exited and checked her watch, 6:15am. 'Time for breakfast then.'

Going back into the kitchen, she noticed the previous destruction she had left the kitchen in. Closing all the drawers shut again, she grabbed a bowl from the top shelf, with her right hand. She dropped it with a hiss but luckily it didn't smash. Realising that her bandage was on show for the whole world to see, she put on her large pale blue sweatshirt. 'No need to alert everyone.' she thought. Now she grabbed a glass, with her left hand this time, and filled it with water from the tap. Then, she grabbed a couple of painkillers from one of the drawers and swallowed them with a gulp of water. She went back to her forgotten bowl and filled it up to the brim with the most sugarcoated, full of E numbered cereal she could find and topped it up with milk.

Grabbing a stool at the breakfast counter, she started to munch on her cereal. Half way through the bowl, Logan walked in.

"Hey kid. You sleep alright?"

"Y-yes!" she virtually squeaked back. Wincing at the sound of it, she cleared her throat. "Why do you ask?"

"You just look really tired, no need to panic kid. Plus you're up real early." Logan pooped some toast into a toaster and leaned back against the counter looking back at her.

Charlie laughed. "I always look tired. My mum says I'm photogenic and all but on most photographs I look like a panda! I guess it's because she's my mum and all."

Logan almost grinned at that. "Well, not a lot like a panda..." he started but trailed off at her mock glare. "You ever transformed into one of those?" he asked, remembering part of last night's conversation.

"Erm...I think so. I might try it again later though." Charlie said, eyes glazing slightly.

Logan jumped slightly, not so much he'd let anyone notice though, at the noise of his toast popping up. He buttered it and sat across Charlie at the granite-topped island. Chewing on a corner of his toast, he waited till he swallowed before talking again. "How can you stand eating that junk?" he nodded towards her bowl.

"My mum _never_ buys this stuff, so, while the cat's in another country..." she grinned, "Plus mum used to make me eat that stuff your eating all the time," gesturing to his wholemeal toast, "so it's time for a change."

"Huh. Well, your body I suppose. Wanna try a little spar session later to work off all that sugar?"

"Erm...spar session? At a school? Is that allowed?" she gulped.

Logan laughed outright at that. "Are you kidding? Your grandfather endorses it!"

"Really? Hmm...Go on then, but you'll have to show me where it is."

"Great, we'll start in about an hour." he stood up and placed his dish next to the sink and turned back to her, grabbed her finished dish and put it on top of his. "Watch some TV till then though." and moved off into the sitting room.

Charlie, in a slight daze, trailed after him. As she entered, she noticed he'd switched the TV onto an ice hockey game. 'Probably a re-run of the one he tried to watch last night.' she thought.

She sat herself down next to him and asked to be taught the rules of the game. A happy hour passed as the two chattered away before noticing other residents making their way downstairs.

Logan then stood up and motioned Charlie to follow him. Doing so she glanced around to another doorway and noticed some kids younger than her making their way into the kitchen. She turned back and followed Logan's back into a small room with lots of expensive, electrical looking things. He punched a few buttons before going through another small door that led down some stairs. Charlie followed him, yet again. They entered a very cushioned room. The floors were covered with mats and the walls seemed to be made of a thick, squishy material. A few pieces of gym equipment were kept in a corner of the large room, but there was mainly open space for, Charlie guessed, sparring sessions.

"Right, I'm guessing you don't have much experience in this, so I'll go though some basics." Logan started and took about 15 minutes teaching her the appropriate stance for fighting. "Now we'll start we some blocks. Try and attack me."

"Seriously? You'll let me _hit_ you?" Charlie gaped.

Laughing Logan replied, "I said _try_ kid, don't worry, you won't manage to hit me."

"Ok then." and Charlie swung, remembering to use her left fist.

Logan swiftly raised his arm and blocked her punch. "See what I did? Now you try."

Throwing her a slow punch from his left, she was forced to raise her right arm, she didn't even think about it.

On contact, Charlie hissed in pain and cradled her arm close to her chest.

"Oh come on Charlie! That would barely knock out a flea!" Logan scoffed.

"It's not the punch." Charlie said through gritted teeth, again without thinking.

"What?" and the next thing she knew, Logan had grabbed her arm, brought it towards him and pulled the sleeve up. Inspecting the bandages, his face turned hard. "Who did this to you?"

Charlie just looked on in horror, not quite believing how stupid she'd been. Then gazed up, open-mouthed at Logan.

"_Who did this to you?_" he hissed sternly.

Charlie just let her mouth open and close for a few seconds. The only thoughts running through her mind were, 'I look like a fish! Say something! Hmmm never tried a fish.'

"Me. I did it to myself." Charlie whispered. 'Dammit! Why the _hell_ did I just say that!' She gently pulled her arm out of his grip and once again, held it to her chest.

"You _what!_" he glared at her, "Why the hell would you do that!"

"I HAD to, OK?" she almost shouted, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Why? Why would you have to harm yourself?" he once again pulled the arm towards himself and started removing the bandage.

"Because...it's better I did it to myself than someone else." her voice a mere murmur. If Logan hadn't had extra sensitive hearing, he probably wouldn't have heard it.

"Is this about those people you were talking about last night?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Oh my god. Did you do this _last night_?" he asked, worry etched on his face.

"Yes."

'I could've stopped her.' he thought, 'Poor girl, she's only young.' "How old are you?" he asked looking up from inspecting the wound.

"19, nearly 20." she sniffed.

"Hmm..." he looked back down, "Well you haven't done too bad a job but I'll fix it up again for ya. Ok?" he smiled.

"Thanks." turning red, embarrassed to be seen crying.

Logan took her down once more to the sick bay and re-did her arm. Once that was done, he took her to Xavier's office, and forced her to ring her mum so she'd know she was safe.

(Few hours later! you know what mum's are like!)

"Are you sure your ok? Not homesick or anything?"

"No mum, I'm fine. I have granddad here, remember?"

"So you don't miss us? Huh, Nearly 20 years of love and care..." her mum laughed.

"Oh mum, you know I miss you guys, it's just I haven't been away long enough yet!"

"Ok, but make sure you stay away from any danger. I know my father, and he seems to like to get involved."

"Ok mum! Promise!" she laughed, "Anyways mum, better go 'coz I reckon this is one helluva phone bill already!"

"Fine, speak to you soon!"

"Bye!"

"Oh wait! Do you know if Donnie's with you?"

"Donnie? You mean my ex-boyfriend Donnie?"

"Yes. Apparently he's left home as well, said something about finding you."

"No I haven't seen him at all. Sorry."

"It's ok, I'll tell his mum. Probably didn't get much further than the airport!" her mum laughed.

"Ha ha! True! Anyways, I'm off."

"Ok, poppet. Speak to you later."

And with that, Charlie put the phone back on the hook, and turned to see Logan still sat on the sofa behind her, examining his nails.

"You finished?" he asked, looking up.

"Yep. Mum's been assured that I'm fine, that I'm being fed enough and that I won't get into trouble." she grinned, "Much."

"You still sure about not telling her about..." Logan trailed off.

"Yes, I am. It'd only make her worry and she doesn't need that right now."

"Ok. Let's go find something to do, that doesn't involve you using your arm!" he chuckled.

Charlie smiled and walked over to the polished oak door and pulled it back. Looking up, she gasped and backed into Logan.

"What's up Charlie?" asked Logan.

Charlie just stood and gaped at the figure in front of her. His dark hair falling into his eyes, like it usually did, but now she felt no urge to push it back. His hand was raised to knock on the door, but slowly dropped back to his side as his smile spread across his face lazily.

"Donnie." Charlie breathed.

A/N: hey! proud that I managed to update this chapter so soon. Dedicated to Jack, my friend for his help and ideas, and also Kristen for being there for me. Kinda slightly upsetting this chapter because I've just found out that people I would have considered some of my best friends, really don't act that way so this is for Kristen and Jack and Emma who all looked out for me today and cared enough about me to ask how I was feeling and especially Krissy for acting like the true friend I don't deserve! Thankyou! Hopefully those who read this will understand! Sorry about any grammatical errors! and thankyou for all your reviews!

macpw2, Seremela Elanesse, TheRealDramaQueen817 for all your comments thankyou!

Ok i'm off now, kinda got a start on chapter 4 so it should be up soon! Finally we shall find out hu donnie is and what he means to Charlie!


End file.
